5 warriors
by torch
Summary: Summary the elements are fighting for power over others. only 5 kids, Takashi Motoko, Gangou “Grant” Osamu, Li Xian, Mei Xiang, and “Red” Jie, can stop the war and save earth and the digital world.
1. connected

Summary- the elements are fighting for power over others only 5 kids, Takashi Motoko, Gangou "Grant" Osamu, Li Xian, Mei Xiang, and "Red" Jie, can stop the war and save earth and the digital world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Jie is a boy with dark red hair, brown eyes, and usually wears a red jacket with jeans. Red was laying on his bed waiting for tomorrow when 4 transfer students are going to come to his school to study America culture. Red was to show them around because he was in a fight and this was a "punishment" even though Red wanted to do it anyway, he was half Japanese. He finally fell asleep.

The next day Red woke up excited. Today was the day he ate breakfast fast then ran to school waving bye to his mom and putting on his goggles. When he got there he saw Takashi, Grant, Li, and Mei. He knew they were the transfers because they were speaking in Japanese. Red walked up and said "hello, I'm Red Jie. I'm here to show you around" the girls (Li and Mei) started to giggle.

Li is blonde wearing a white tee and baby blue pants, and has blue eyes. Mei is busty, has black hair, wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and jeans, with green eyes. Li said, "hello. Im Li Xian, this is Mei Xiang" pointing at Mei "and Gangou Osamu but he prefers Grant." Grant is tall has grey hair, sand colored eyes, wearing a brown tee and baggy white cargo pants. "Last is Takashi Motoko." Takashi has a black shirt on under a ripped, greying trench coat, grey cargo pants and has black hair and steel grey eyes.

After school Red saw the others in the computer room talking. Red watched them try to do something on the computer, but it did not work. So they left with there stuff. Red wondering what they were doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short chapter and no digimon but what are the transfer students doing I bet you cant guess but try anyway it makes me laugh when your wrong. Mwa ha ha ha ha.


	2. sent

Disclaimer- I wish I owned digimon but sadly I don't :p

I forgot this but all but grant are 13 years old, grant is 14

Red was on his computer, Li was on her cell, Mei was watching tv, Grant was playing on his xbox 360, Takashi was listing to his mp3 player. All of them and others then heard a man say "the war is raging." Red looked around, only his mom was in the house. His dad was at work. Then the man said "will you stop it?" every stopped what they were doing. "Yes" they said in unison. The male voice came again "good. DIGIPORT OPEN!"

A bright white light enveloped everyone. They were sent to the digital world. Takashi landed first. He landed on the side of a hill in a jungle. He landed on his feet and put 1 hand on the ground. Then he hit a tree and saw the others come out of there digiports. At the top of the hill he saw how sent them, a 10 winged angel with silver and blue armor. " I am Sersphimon, I brought you here under the command of Musicmon" he said "please find your digi-egg. choose well because the one you choose will be connected to your life, if one dies so does the other."

Sersphimon spread all 10 of his wings and flew away. Takashi walked down the hill to find he was on a flying piece of land! He looked over the edge of the flying island to see strange monsters fighting below. "If there are angles up here and monsters down there, I am ether dead or dreaming. But since Sersphimon said I could die here I must be dreaming." Takashi said aloud.

"What are you talking about Takashi?"

Takashi turned around to see Li with a yellow bug with big green eyes and wings. It said "Im Puroromon. Im a small larva digimon that attacks with chikkuritto, or poisoned sting."

"There are other eggs back in a town in the middle of the island, called primary village" Li said. "Go get one you heard what the angle said."

Takashi walked with Li to the village to see digi-eggs laying everywhere. In the windows of houses, on roof, even in the stream running in a circle. Takashi was amazed to see them all but caught his eye he walked over and touched the orange egg.

It started to glow and out popped a yellow head with a tail and a ridge. It said, "im Frimon. I am a strong in-training digimon." when it saw Takashi.

When Takashi looked up he saw Red and Grant holding two digimon, "Kyokyomon is mine" grant said. "Demimeramon is this little fire ball"

Kyokyomon was a yellow slug like digimon with spikes on the back of its neck. Demimeramon was a little fireball with arms.

Mei came with a floating fish-like digimon named Bukamon. They waved and said "this is strange"

Just then a light came out of the ground and turned everyone in to data and sent Takashi to a small palace in a thick jungle. Li was sent to a mountain that was swirling with wind. Mei went to a under sea cave. Grant was sent to a city surrounded by fire. And Red was sent to a place of darkness.

And done with chapter 2. if you want to see the digimon go to wikipedia and search the names just don't look at the digivoution line.


End file.
